ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Culture Girl
Culture Girl is an American YouTube series created by Lauren Smalls (San Antonio, Texas, born May 10th, 1992), with its videos being published since 2016. Synopsis Lauren Smalls is a reviewer who explores films, shows and games as she gets into some misadventures. Characters *'Lauren Smalls' - a reviewer who reviews several media, including films, television, comic books and video games. *'John Smalls' - Lauren's brother who helps her TBD. *'Adriana Lewis' - Lauren's best friend who sometimes co-hosts the series with her. *'Jimmy McMoon' - Lauren's love interest (husband since 2017) who is rather TBD. *'Maya Smalls' - Lauren's cousin who occasionally shows up to help TBD. *'Thomas Ronstine' - Lauren's friend and Maya's love interest who is TBD. *'Beelzebub' - a biblical demon who first appeared in Lauren's Beetlejuice review, becoming a recurring character. He is played by Jimmy McMoon. *'Ivanna Lizard' - a parody of Ivan Drago who fought Lauren several times mainly appearing in the Rocky-based reviews. She is played by Lauren Smalls. *'Danny the Doll' - a haunted doll who haunts several people being TBD. He is voiced by Thomas Ronstine. *'Michael Bay' - a film director who is obsessed with explosions. He is played by John Smalls. *'Nihilist Pikachu' - an extremely nihilistic Pikachu who usually comes with rather TBD. He is voiced by Maya Smalls. * Videos *''/Rocky IV/'' (September 9th, 2016) *''/Child's Play/'' (September 13th, 2016) *''/Freddy Got Fingered/'' (date) *''/Wayne's World/'' (date) *''/Beetlejuice/'' (date) *''/Pulp Fiction/'' (date) *''/Is This Possible? The Matrix/'' (date) *''/The Nutshack/'' (date) *''/Eight Crazy Nights/'' (date) *''/Director Meeting/'' (date) *''/Rambo: First Blood/'' (date) *''/Superman IV: Quest For Peace/'' (date) *''/How I Would Do Smallville Season 11/'' (date) *''/Top Ten Worst Movies Starring Saturday Night Live Stars/'' (date) *''/Is This Possible? Terminator/'' (date) *''/Top Ten Trippiest Cartoons/'' (featuring PhantomStrider, date) *like Streaming vs. Cable (date) * *''/Pokémon: The Movie/'' (date) *''/Top Ten Worst Adam Sandler Films/'' (featuring the Nostalgia Critic, date) *''/Avengers: Infinity War/'' (date) *''/Is This Possible? Overwatch/'' (date) *''/Some Sitcom Gags That I Want to Strangely See More Of/'' (date) * *''/Want Some Lasagna?/'' (date) *''/Top Ten Guilty Pleasures/'' * *''/Gift Under the Tree Charity Livestream/'' (date) * *''Child's Play (2019)'' (date) *''/Modern Disney Is Near Death/'' (date) * *''/How I Would Do Doctor Strange: Multiverse of Madness/'' (date) *''/Why Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus is Better Than Static Cling/'' (date) *''/Disney+ and Hulu vs. HBO Max vs. CBS All Access: Which One Is Better?/'' (date) * Trivia *Lauren's favorite film series is the Rocky film series with Child's Play as a close second. *Her favorite actors and actresses list include Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Alan Rickman, Johnny Depp, Mike Myers, Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Jackson, Anna Kendrick, Helena Bonham Carter, TBD. *Some of favorite directors are Alfred Hitchcock, Scott Derrickson and TBD. *Her favorite film studio is Warner Bros. Pictures. *Lauren's once made a list of her favorite cartoons, including classic ones like Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, The Pink Panther, Transformers and Garfield and modern ones like The Simpsons, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, Kim Possible, Adventure Time, Gravity Falls and Danny Phantom. *Her list of favorite comic book titles includes Batman, Superman, The Flash, Spider-Man, Wolverine, TBD. **Among her favorite TV or film adaptions, the list includes Batman: The Animated Series, The Dark Knight trilogy, Smallville, the Justice League series, the 2003 Teen Titans series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Doctor Strange, TBD. **guilty pleasure *Her favorite video game franchises are Pokémon, Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Grand Theft Auto, Overwatch, Mortal Kombat, TBD. *Her least favorite films include The Room, Freddy Got Fingered, TBD. *She admitted she isn't a big fan of live-action Disney remakes, arguing that they completely have no point and that Disney only does that to get quick cash with them. **She went even further and split Disney into two types: the nice Disney envisioned by Walt himself who entertains people with good quality, despite some mistakes like TBD, and the corporate Disney of nowadays who only cares about money and expanding its "evil empire". **She was also critical of 20th Century Fox's acquisition by the company, considering that it would give the company a larger power that it has already and it could be a threat to other companies. ***However, she was rather happy and excited about the possibility of the X-Men and the Fantastic Four joining the MCU in a near future. *While she likes CGI-animated films, she is rather angry about the fact that it's the only type of animation seen on theaters nowadays while traditional animation is relegated to cable television (like Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Nickelodeon) and streaming platforms (like Netflix or Amazon Prime). * Category:YouTube Category:Web series Category:Internet series Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas